Growing up
by Lima
Summary: Goha has done a bad thing...he told the guys that Pan and Vegeta were having an affair! (Whether they did or didn't will be revealed later) Anyway, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! I don't own DBZ, if I did I sure as Hell wouldn't be posting this here! Well, this first chapter is just the gang bringing you up to speed and giving their opinions. It's short, but I wanted to know if anyone wanted me to pull this out- though I probably will any way...  
  
Bulma  
Passion flows between them like molten flame. They don't say it, but everyone knows. The is something deep between them. Something hot and strong, wet and deep. I hate that I don't know why Vegeta has turned from me in favor of her-if that's what he's done. Gohan wasn't clear. Maybe I should back up.   
Now, you know all about my husband Vegeta and Gohan's daughter Pan; I write about him every day and I've known her all her life. Well, according to Gohan, they have been having a passionate affair behind our backs.   
Then, when we went to confront them, we found the left wall of the gravity missing- not broken, just not there. We can't find either of them, but there is blood on the floor and the test says it's theirs. Now, all the insane questions fill my mind that I've admonished Chi-chi for giving voice to. Has he really found someone else? Is he hurt? Is he dead? What is going on just outside my view?  
  
  
Bra  
Oh my God, I have so much to tell you! Guess what? Panny-chan and Daddy have been having an affair! I know, I know, "He's to old for her, he's married with two children, ect." But I mean, isn't true love supposed to always triumph and we all live happily ever after?  
And now-you won't belive this- they have compleately disapeared. I think they've run off together. When I suggested it, Videl turned to me and I actually though she was going to hit me! She said if I ever talked that way about her daughter again, she'd kill me.   
Well, looks like things are finally heating up at Capsule Corp.!   
  
  
Gohan  
How could he! How could she! Vegeta is older than Dad, and he took my little girl's virginity. And she came back for more! It hurts me to think of her in his arms, his lips and hands on her... Aaarg! I don't want to think about it! Well, I told Bulma and the others. When we went to set them straight, we couldn't find them. Bulma suspects foul play. Bra thinks they've run away together. All I know is that I can't sense their energy anywhere and Vegeta can be felt almost anywhere on Earth.   
  
  
Trunks  
How could he! Pan is only a little girl! My father took her virginity like some kind of animal! I can't stop thinking about her now-before this. On our trip with Goku for the Blackstar Dragonballs, she was an adorable tom boy. We got home, and she grew a little, developed a few small curves, let her ebony dark hair grow to her hips. Her soft tan skin, her beautiful brown eyes, the gentle sway of her hips as she walks...damn it! I want her so bad I can't stand it!   
Pan should have given herself to someone she loved, not my Dad. Her first was my father? Not a good epitaph. But when I get my hands on him...  
  
  
Dende  
Vegeta and Pan in a love affair?? What was Gohan thinking, telling every one that? Oh, that poor girl...her reputation destroyed and her body exploited. But with the world's strongest fighters busy with personal affairs like this, they won't see the real problems coming...  
  
Well, what do you think? R&R! Aterlay! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I finally got out another chapter! Whoopee, I'm on a roll! Honey butter, not the normal kind.   
I have a nail gun and I am not afraid to use it! So bring on the lawsuits!  
  
Bulma sighed. This was ridiculous. Vegeta...and Pan? No way. But, the Prince and the only female with saiyan blood who wasn't his daughter were sort of tight, weren't they? The youngest and the oldest, shouldn't they be close?   
Bulma heard the door open downstairs. Vegeta's voice, muffled and incoherent, reached her ears. Bulma rose softly when she heard the door close. She padded quietly down in her robe. She didn't want to confront her husband about this. She wanted to forget it happened!  
Bulma peeked around the corner into the living room. Her heart froze in her chest. Vegeta was draped over the couch with Pan curled up on top of him. They were fast asleep. She reached for the phone.   
  
"Well?"  
"They're in there. Asleep."  
"I don't care. We can wake them up. I want this out in the open. "  
"What's going on?"  
Bulma, Gohan, Videl, and Trunks turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. The saiyan Prince was bloodstained and his clothes were ripped. Bruises, nicks, and scrapes abounded on his much scarred flesh, accompanied by what looked like burns. All in all, he looked like he had just wrapped up one of the many apocalypses that Earth faced.   
"How could you?"  
"Huh?"  
"How could you sleep with her?"  
Vegeta looked from a sobbing Bulma to a shrieking Videl. "Again, I say: Huh?"  
Pan padded into the room. She blinked sleepily at her parents and friends. For a very long minute, everyone just stared at them. Pan was as badly, if not more so, roughed up as Vegeta. She rubbed her eyes with a bloody hand. "What's 'a matter, Mom? Did I miss curfew?"  
"Curfew? You're worried about curfew? How can you even think about something like that right now?"  
"Cause 'Geta's watch says three-thirty in the morning." She yawned. "Now it's three-thirty one in the morning."  
"Would someone tell me why Videl is yelling?"  
Trunks wheeled on his father. "She's yelling because you slept with her daughter!"  
Vegeta turned to look at his son.   
  
Boom boom boooooooooooooom! What's 'Geta gonna say? Huh? Huh? Huh? The suspense is killing me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, people! I know, I haven't updated this one in a while, but I'm working really hard on it! Yes the chapters are short, but I'm going to lengthen them. I've got the middle planned out, but the beginning is sorta like my closet. I don't know what's in it, but I'm scared it might bite me!  
  
Vegeta turned, but Pan beat him to the punch. "The who whatting how with huh?"  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Ok, that's denial. That usually comes before anger."  
  
Pan exploded. "I'm not having sex with Vegeta!"  
  
Videl nodded. "Anger."  
  
The Saiyan prince pinched the bridge of his nose. "The sun isn't even up, and it's already a bad day."  
  
"Bad day! BAD DAY! You are ****ing my daughter behind everyone's backs, and the best you can say is BAD DAY?" Everyone stared at Gohan for a minute before Pan turned on her heel and stormed off, muttering. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"If you don't need me, I'm gonna follow the ranting teenager." And promptly disappeared into the almost dawn.  
  
"Pan! Pan, wait!"  
  
She sat down on one of the many stone benches scattered around the Capsule Corp. gardens Mrs. Briefs tended with such ardor. Vegeta sat down next to her. Here, in the cold gray light, sheltered by the rambling rosebushes and shrouded in mist, the little demi-saiyan looked… he paused, watching her shiver. Broken. Torn. The screaming death goddess had been replaced by this shattered cherub, ripped asunder by hate and pain and the cruelty of the world.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
She pressed her face against his shoulder. "Are you going to be ok? Does your hand still hurt?"  
  
"I've been worse. I've been dead. Not fun. Very happy to have avoided that."  
  
Pan blinked. "Worse…?"  
  
"Oh, by heaps and barrels. Now, are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I figured I'd tell Mom I overdid it sparring, and everything would go back to normal. No one needed to know about… what happened. But then… they thought… I…with you… why would they think that?"  
  
'I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"Nope. Maybe it's just gossip that got blown really out of proportion."  
  
"Maybe they're just moon bugs."  
  
Pan looked up. "Moon bugs?"  
  
"Lunar ticks." Vegeta smirked while she thought about that one for a minute and then burst out laughing, which quickly turned to whimpers of pain as bruised and broken ribs were jostled.  
  
"Ow… anyway, are you going to be ok going back home?"  
  
"I… I like to think that I could. But I can't lie to you like that. I couldn't do it, even if it was the only option. Did you see the look in my mother's eyes? She hates me for what she thinks I did. And we can't prove that we didn't, not without them finding out about what really happened last night."  
  
"And you don't want them to know?"  
  
"NO!" Pan sprang away from him and gave him a look of such agony that he recoiled. "Knowing what I've lost... They can never know. Never."  
  
Vegeta opened his arms again, and she fell into them. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"Point one- you have no place to go. Point two- you have no money. Point three- you have no way to make money."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'm coming with you. I have some friends who might help us."  
  
"Huston, we have a plan." Pan leaped off the bench- and then groaned and began rubbing various aching limbs. "Huston, got any muscle ointment?"  
  
Well, there we go… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pan**  
Blood. Pain. The sharp crack of a femur breaking, the sick wet sounds of flesh tearing. The copper tang of blood, clogging your nostrils and filling your mouth. The bite of steel on wrists, the wetness of your own life's blood as flesh is slowly stripped away. The clank of chains as you struggle desperately to be free. A heavy weight on your chest. Pain. Pain. Pain. Your mind, racing in frantic circles as you sob and beg to die, for the pain to just stop. Pleasepleaseplease oh god stop nononono ohgodohgodohgod..._  
"Vegeta!"_

**Videl**  
A year is a long time. It may not seem that way, but a year is just to damn long to be wondering where your only child is. Is she happy? Is she safe? Is she alive? But my daughter left. Gohan confronted her, and she turned and walked out. Vegeta followed her. Bulma was so... everything, I guess. She was hurt and shocked, jealous and afraid, confused and disgusted and self-hating. I know, because I was. I keep thinking I should have gone after them. Said something differently. Been faster, smarter, more clever. Done... something. Every night, I do it again. Lots of different things I could have changed, and won't ever get to. Every night, I get to keep my baby. And every morning, I lose her again. 

**Bra**

I can't help feeling like maybe Videl was right the first time. They've been gone for so long, and they didn't even say goodbye. Mama is all upset. She doesn't eat much any more. Or sleep, or work, or do much of anything. Yamcha spends a lot more time around the house than he would have if Daddy was still here. Trunks doesn't come home much. He stays at work all day, parties all night, and if he does come home, he's drunk with a bimbo or three on his arm. I wish Papa would just come home. We don't hate him, no matter what Trunks says. He didn't abandon us, like Yamcha always says. 

Did he?

**Piccolo**

This is ridiculous. Why is it such a big deal? They left, move on. I don't like seeing Gohan like this. I want to tell him what Vegeta said, but... something tells me that he won't leave this alone much longer. Dende has been fluttering around the Look Out, working himself up and accidentally starting earthquakes all over the place. I can't help but wonder what Vegeta said to him- whatever it was, it's gonna be big.

**Aiko**

Why do I let them talk me into these things? I mean, Panny's a sweet girl and all, and from what Vegeta isn't saying, it looks like it wasn't safe for her to stay where she was. But why am I involved? She isn't _my_ relative, or even really a friend. But Lima won't tell me what she does when she and Vegeta slip off into the lower parts of town under cover of darkness, and after so many trips trips to the infirmiry, I don't want to know anymore. When Pan started going out with them, she moved out from under my wings. I can't help her anymore. Not that I want to. But still, I can't. 


End file.
